


The Chase

by ronans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bomb, Explosion, Gun Mentioned, M/M, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Pain Kink, Rough Kissing, psychopaths, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's being chased but he's loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

The explosion is loud and glass flies everywhere but the grin’s still on his face as he rolls out of the way and takes cover behind a fallen metal locker, sleek black pistol still clutched tightly in his hands. His knuckles are white, his eyes are glinting and adrenaline is rushing through his veins. He’s breathing heavily as he spins around, still crouched down, and peers around the storage locker. And he’s there, staring at him from across the cracked ground, that same glint in his eyes and his fists balled up tightly at his sides. Castiel winks at him and grins, teeth shining from the light of the fire the explosion caused.

Dean isn’t quick enough to react as Castiel springs into action, gracefully leaping away from his bad hiding position and legging it across the destroyed mall. The escalators are at a standstill and he sprints up them, a pleasant burn lighting up in his calves as he runs from his pursuer; it’s all a game and he’s loving it. His black clothing clings to him and the small cuts on the exposed skin of his face sting but he barely notices. He can hear him, Dean. He’s close behind. Castiel beams as he nimbly runs across the upper floor of the crumbling mall, passing long abandoned shops and laughing loudly, focusing on the chase. He slows down a little, his grin turning into a smirk as he allows Dean to catch up with him. Strong arms grip around his waist and he sniggers as his body is swung around to face the other man. His gun flies out of his hands and skitters across the shiny surface of the floor.

Dean pulls him roughly in close and bites into his bottom lip, drawing blood. Castiel hums with pleasure and grips at Dean’s back, nails digging in to the skin through the thin dark green material of the other’s shirt. Dean’s teeth are razor sharp as they attack Castiel’s flesh and his skin is alight. He’s _loving_ it.

He’s given Dean too much time with him, though and he smiles wickedly into Dean’s bruising kiss, easily sliding out of Dean’s cage-like embrace. He can tell his arms are going to be marked from how tight Dean was holding him. The man’s breathing is ragged and he looks a mess, a beautiful mess, fire dancing in his eyes, a reflection of the damage they’d caused for their game. Dean smiles knowingly and lets Castiel retrieve his gun from the floor and saunter towards a smashed window. It’s quite a drop but the pain’s fine with Castiel. He slithers through the window, broken glass lightly grazing his sides and splitting the skin in places but his teeth aren't clenching because he’s finding it unpleasant.

Castiel’s pursuer is still standing in the same place, watching him intently. The smirk on his plump lips doesn’t look like it’s going to fade anytime soon. After raking his eyes over the other man one last time and predicting when the rest of the building is going to blow, Castiel winks, grins and jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly because I had a sudden image in my head of it all... And I thought I'd share it.


End file.
